I'm Batman, asshole
by Yoquit07um0to
Summary: -¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste; 'vístete para el trabajo que deseas, no para el que tienes?- El castaño asintió. -¿Eso ameritaba que vinieras vestido de Batman?


I'm batman!

Advertencia, la siguiente historia que vas a leer contiene: ¶.- Intento de comedia, ¶.- AU y ¶.- Un posible error en el nombramiento de actores.

* * *

El sonido en el sitio era mudo, solo podía llegarse a oír uno que otro pequeño murmullo de los presentes. Muchos hablaban a espaldas de otros, eso era cierto, nadie quería ser directo por miedo a herir los sentimientos de la persona, pero, francamente, era mejor que esta persona se enterará de un primero que de un tercero, incluso un cuarto, pero lo mejor era que alguien fuera directo en decírselo, al igual que discreto y con un poco de tacto.

-Kenny.- El aludido subió la vista de sus papeles, encarando al vociferador con una sonrisa de alegría.

-¿Sucede algo, Eric?- El castaño asintió, señalándole con la mirada las que tenía él por todos lados.

-¿Me, o nos, podrías explicar que haces con... _Esa ropa_?- El rubio asintió.

-Bueno... ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste; _'vístete para el trabajo que deseas, no para el que tienes'_?- Nuevamente asintió el castaño.

-¿Eso ameritaba que vinieras vestido de Batman a la reunión?-

-Batman es valiente.-

-También millonario, con muchas zorras y apuesto. Tú pobre, soltero y feo.- El rubio giro en su silla, dando una vuelta completa hasta volver a su sitio.

-Te equivocas... Soy clase media, ya tengo pareja y estoy más bueno que Andrew Garfield.-

-Ese fue Spiderman, Ben Afleck fue Batman. ¿Sabes que?, olvídalo. Solo quítate el puto traje de Batman.- El rubio negó, empezando a exasperar al castaño. -Nos vas a hacer ver mal frente al patrocinador.- Kenny levanto la vista, posándola sobre un hombre azabache, con unos profundos ojos rojos, repletos de ira por tal falta de respeto hacia su persona al lucir esas prendas y empezar a causar bullicio durante, y interrumpiendo, una importante junta.

-Tiene cara en plan; ' _Hace tanto que no cojo, que creo que mi virginidad está volviendo a crecer'_.- Algunos soltaron una risilla por tal comentario, causando que el semblante del burlado se frunciera más.

-¡Cállate, pobretón!- Reclamo, exasperado y nervioso, Cartman, como el patrocinador se sintiera seriamente ofendido, al punto de no soportar mas ese numerito, los mandaría al diablo, abandonando su lugar como patrocinador y accionistas del setenta y cinco por ciento.

En pocas palabras; si se enojaba los mandaba a la mierda y la compañía iría a la bancarrota. Adiós a su vida de rico, hasta el momento.

-¡No me digas pobretón, culón!-

De forma inmediata, ambos empezaron a pelear. A los ojos de ese azabache; era como ver a Batman peleando contra la versión gorda de Sadam, en cierto modo... Le parecía interesante, pues era ver como le daban una paliza a su "padrastro". Oh, pero que glorioso era ver aquello, instintivamente, entrelazo sus manos, colocándolas debajo de su barbilla, para estar de manera más cómoda en su posición de observador. Lo mejor, pero por supuesto, era oírlos decirse incoherencias entre ambos, en un intento de dañar el orgullo del contrario.

-¡Ríndete, Batman, digo, Kenny!, ¡Aun no nace el que pueda vencerme!- El nombrado se detuvo, observando a todos los presentes.

Miro al azabache, luego a los demás ejecutivos y, por último, a su contrincante. De un salto subió a la mesa de reuniones, sacando de su traje una especie de garfio o sépase que.

-¿Rendirse?, ¡Já!- "Curiosamente", su tono de voz cambio, lo más seguro era que al rato le doliera la garganta. - No eres un demonio. Solo eres un practicante.- Como si fuera algo sacado de una película de acción, "Batman" disparó el garfio, dándole, y rompiendo en su proceso, a una ventana, deslizándose para salir.

"¡Jodete!" Pensó Cartman, luego de escucharlo por el mismo rubio, que ahora mismo se encontraba estrellado en el piso de la acera.

-Bueno, ahora que mi compañero se ha... "Retirado", ¿podríamos volver al tema principal?-

Todos en la mesa miraron al azabache. Este solo separo ambas manos, que se le durmieron por falta de circulación en las venas, y comenzaba a aplaudir, agradeciendo tal espectáculo. Los demás hicieron los mismo, tal parecía que el único desconcertado ahí era Cartman, pues así era.

-Gran espectáculo, Señor Cartman. Espero volver a ver en acción una de sus presentaciones. Casi me la creo.- El voceador empezó a carcajearse, siendo copiado por todos, incluido Cartman. -Por cierto, dígale a su amigo que, al trabajar en una compañía que sustenta las sex shop, siempre cojo. Hasta pronto, estaremos en contacto.- Palmeando su espalda, salió, seguido por todos los demás ejecutivos.

Solo uno permaneció ahí, junto con Cartman.

-¿S-señor?, ¿Qui-quiere que despida a Kenny?- El castaño lo miro, su mirada demostraba desconcierto y una sonrisa torcida.

El rubio menor se alejó lentamente, esperando no tener que llamar a mantenimiento, de nuevo.


End file.
